Mobile device use has become nearly ubiquitous in recent years. Many users now utilize smartphones, tablets, or the like to perform a variety of daily activities beyond simply making and receiving voice calls including, for example, browsing the Internet, composing/sending/receiving e-mails or other messages, performing e-commerce transactions, and so forth. Despite such extensive use, there are times when a user may not be actively using his mobile device. In particular, in certain scenarios, a user may place his mobile device on a surface (e.g., a desk) while the user is engaged in other activities (e.g., working on another computing system). In such scenarios, while the display of the device may still be within the user's view, the display may not be aligned with the user's gaze direction even if the user shifts his gaze direction toward the device, thereby making it difficult for the user to view content being displayed on the display.